MISTRESS
by kaaaatie
Summary: sookie's last wish involves pam. pam/sookie later Eric/Sookie  after the takeover of the nevada vamps. In this story sookie doesnt get tortured by the fairies. will be told in sookie and erics POV
1. Chapter 1

I got home after a long seven hours working at Merlottes, as soon as I was home my thoughts instantly went to eric, I hadn't seen him in almost a week now, what was he doing now? Or WHO was he doing? I know he said he loves me and he wouldn't ever go to a fangbanger but that thought is always in my head, there are so many women throwing themselves on him. I was so consumed in my thoughts of eric I didn't notice that my window was open. Suddenly there was a searing pain in my side I turned to look what had caused it and standing on four legs was a gigantic werewolf, it snarled at me and I instantly tried to back away but I found I couldn't there was another wolf on the other side of me and It took a bite at my leg, causing me to fall to the ground in pain, by now I was screaming, one of the wolves had changed back and he had a knife in his hand.

'this is for my baby girl' he whispered right in my ear before he plunged the knife into my ribcage

I must have drifted in to a unconscious state for a couple of minutes because when I awoke the wolves were gone. My head was pounding and my vision was slowly losing the colour. I felt a whoosh of air around me and looked over to see pam looking at my wounds.

'oh sookie, what have you been doing this time' she said with a grin

'pam, I cant breathe' I managed to squeak out

'oh yes, human need to breathe, let me help' she said as she bit into her wrist and shoved it towards my mouth

I could taste the blood trickling down my throat, it tasted like dark chocolate, really rich, but I couldn't feel it working

'its not working' I whispered

I could now see her eyes were brimmed with red tears, she pulled out her mobile and called someone, Eric.

_Master, sookie is in trouble, she was attacked by two wolves…. no they are not dead they were long gone by the time I go there…she has 2 bite wounds, 1 to her leg and 1 to her right side, she also has a stab wound in her ribs, I tried giving her blood but its not working, she is not healing, I fear she is close to death _

Pam whispered the last bit so I couldn't hear but her blood was still in me and even if it wasn't healing me it was helping my senses

'pam, please help me' I said as tears blurred my vision

'yes, I am, its fine just relax' she said smiling, wow this must be bad PAM just smiled at me, it looked like a pitiful smile but hey, its still a smile.

I strained my ears to hear what eric was saying on the other end of the phone

_Im flying now, try to keep her alive, I will be there in about 45 minuets. Please pam, im begging you please keep her alive abit longer, I need her pam. I love her._

_I know master, I have a great fondness of her too, I will do all I can, please hurry._

And with that pam put the phone down and came back over to me, her eyes were over flowing with red tears, the were leaving red lines down her face and onto her baby pink track suit

'uh-oh, pam your getting tears on your clothes' I said as I layed my head down on my living room rug, this rug has had way to much blood spilled on it.

'I don't really care sook, I don't know why im crying, but I just cant stop'she said as she brushed my hair out of my tear streaked face and started stroking my hair.

She then did something that left me with my mouth hanging open, she took of her jacked and put it under my head

'you know pam, I always liked you, you were like the sister I never had' I said looking up at her

'thank you sookie, I always feel these feeling towards you that im not to sure of but I assure you they are nice feeling'she said as another tear raced down her cheek.

I could feel the life slipping away from me, I closed my eyes and just laid there. There were so many thoughts running through my head, where was eric? Was the main thing and then I thought, I didn't want to die. I didn't want to leave this world and I especially didn't want to leave eric. being a vampire didn't seem so bad.

'pam, could you grant my last wish?' I asked smiling at how sincere I sounded, and the fact that if she did grant it, this wouldn't be my last wish

'of corse, my sweet' WOW she must be really upset I would never had thought she would say 'my sweet' its such a human thing

'pam, turn me, being a vampire looks fun and I don't want to dies' I said grinning ear to ear

'sookie are you sure you want this? Maybe you should just wait until eric is here' she said looking at her watch

'you and me both know I will be dead by then' I said looking deep into her eyes

'my master is going to kill me' she said looking away but not before I saw a genuine smile spread across her face.

'does that mean you are going to do it' I said as I closed my eyes, I was suddenly to tired to open them again

'yes, I will, see you in 3 day, my pet'

'thanks,pammy' and that's the last thing I remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, i had to re-write this chapter.**

**so this is the REAL and GOOD version of chapter 2:)**

_**3 days later**_

I woke up in the ground to find I was naked and alone, I just lay there for a while thinking, I was a vampire now .I felt someone move on top of the ground from where I was laying. I knew it was pam straight away, must be the maker/child bond.

'A little help?' I shouted through the earth that was surrounding me

'Come on, don't be lazy. Just pull up' I could almost hear the smile on her lips, she sent reassurance through the bond.

'Okay, im coming' I said as I started to pull myself up

'You'll be screaming that later' she said in a way that made me cringe.

That pam, always making everything sound sexual.

I finally got out of the ground. I could see a large house, like one you would see on _the_ _house wives of orange country _,also I could see the lights really clearly . I could hear the small animals scurrying around. Then a delicious smell wafted to my nose, it was clinging to pam…..and myself. It was eric. It smelled like the sea, fresh air and me, I smiled at that part, atleast other vamps would know he belonged to me.

I turned around and looked at pam, she was naked aswell and her fangs snapped down at the sight of me, and much to my dismay mine did too as I took her body in, she had full breasts and a small waist.

I always found pam attractive but not in that way. Pam must have felt my confusion because her fangs snapped back up and she took a step back.

'sookie, im not going to make you do anything you don't want to' she said pulling her eyes back up to my face.

Im not a lesbian, I really don't find women attractive but tonight I found out that none of that mattered as I took a step towards her, grabbed her face and gave her a fierce kiss. Almost straight away she kissed me back with the same amount of passion, I was just getting into it when she pulled away.

'No' I whimpered at the loss

'Sookie, calm yourself. We need to go see eric….IF you still want to do this later we will, I will teach you a lot my dear' pam said as she patter my head and took my hand.

'why isn't he here now?' I asked sadly

'I don't know. I haven't seen him in 3 days, Perhaps there is a problem and fangtasia' she said thoughtfully

'yeah…' I answered .

pam said grabbed a small duffel bag and chucked some clothes at me.

'What the fuck pam? I cant wear this, it looks 3 sizes too small' I said as I examined the clothes, there was a tiny pink skirt that showed the bottom of my butt cheeks, a light blue corset that showed A LOT of cleavage and light blue stripper shoes with a 7 inch heel.

'don't make me pull that maker shit again sookie, just put it on' she said pulling out a black pencil skirt with a modest white button up shirt and pulling it on.

'um, pam I need some underwear' I said as I looked over and saw a baby pink bra and thong set.

'yeah, I know its not your favourite colour..but its mine' she added with a wink.

She turned around and started walking in the direction of the house.

'stay there, I'll be right back' pam shouted as she ran at vamp speed towards the house.

As I stood there in the ridiculous outfit pam had picked, I started to think clearly. Why isn't eric here? Is he okay? I was thirsty, my throat burned and my gums ached.

Just then pam pulled up in a baby blue Ferrari and she ran around to my side.

'come on or we're going to be late' pam said as she pushed me towards the car passenger seat.

In the car pam pulled out a bag or doner blood out of the duffel bag and all the other thoughts flew right out of my head as I snatched the bag out of pams hands and ripped it open.

'now now don't snatch sookie or I will have to punish you'she added with a smile _'hmm im going to like that, she's going to be tied to my bed for a number of hours'_ that was followed by a couple of explicit pictures of me and pam.

Oh shit.

I just heard pam.

Ohshitohshitohshit.

Im dead, there's nothing I can do. The vamps will find out and they will kill me.

'sookie what's the matter? I can smell and feel your fear.' pam said as she sped towards Shreveport.

'its nothing, im just scared of being around all those humans' I lied, I couldn't tell her, even if she was my maker, vamps like to keep their thought private.

'Its okay, I wont let you do anything' she said as she patted my hand reassuringly .

I just sat there trying to figure out what to do. I could tell pam and eric and they would protect me OR they would kill me themselves or I could just keep it a secret and tell no one. I decided to tell no one, its better to be safe that sorry.

10 minuets later we were at fangtasia and as we sat in the parking lot, giving me a minute to brace myself for what is about to happen, I decided to just let my shields down to try and find eric.

'_please let her have survived the transformation, pam better keep her hands or her or I will rip her hand off. Sookie is MINE…Maybe I will let pam touch sookie but only when I am there and watching..hmmm that would be like heaven. My two blonded rubbing up and down each other then rubbing up and down me' _WOW my Viking has a vivid imagination.

'okay, please don't kill me. But I can here vampire thoughts and I just heard eric. Please don't kill me' I pleaded

She sat there for a minute just looking at sookie, then she broke the silence.

'sookie do not tell ANYONE what you can do! We will tell eric later.' she said sternly

'okay, I think that will be best' I agreed

'lets-'

'pam, I heard you pull up, I was wondering why you hadn't come in' eric cut her off coldly.

'sorry, we were just having abit of girl talk' pam said elbowing sookie in the side

'Firstly, this isn't working for us anymore, I cut the bond so we wont have to see each other, and now you're a vampire I can now order you to leave my area and never return. Secondly pam, I order you to leave aswell' eric said looking at sookie with distaste.

'eric, a week ago you were telling me you loved me where did it change?' I asked as I started to cry bloody tears for the second, and im pretty sure not the last time tonight.

'I could never love you. You were a nice fuck and your telepathy was useful. I used you get over it.' eric said with his strictly business voice

I was just stood there in horror. He used me, just like bill did. Hes making me leave my home state. I have no money, no friends and no where to go. Fuck eric, I should have listened to bill, he was right, eric only wanted to fuck and use me.

I finally found my voice.

'your no better than bill.' I whispered in disbelief, how could I have been so blind

'YOUR NO BETTER THAN FUCKING BILL!' I started screeching.

Eric had the nerve to actually look hurt for about 5 seconds before his face turned back to showing no emotion as he walked back into the club.

Pam grabbed my hand and started rubbing it.

'its okay sookie, you will be fine. I knew he was a excellent liar but this is just…wow… he even had me thinking he truly loved you.

'not helping pam' I said snapped

'sorry' she answered as she started the car up.

I didn't reply, I just sat there.


End file.
